Te venceré
by Lily jackson 1313
Summary: –Un día me encargare que tú seas mi empleado y estés bajo mis órdenes, ¿escuchaste Akabane Karma? –era la mejor amenaza que le habían hecho hasta ahora. –Te quiero ver intentándolo y rendirte –respondió con una leve risita. –Pero primero… –le llamo la atención que lo amenazaría con otra cosa –te hare caer en el amor, te veré arrastrado y suplicando por mí.
**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y me encantaría tanto que lo hicieran.**

* * *

Karma pateo la botella con una sonrisa aburrida, había terminado de leer todos los libros que se llevó de la biblioteca y respondido otros tres libros de matemáticas, en pocas palabras no tenía nada que hacer, las clases habían terminado y el pulpo se había ido a cenar a México y luego a ver un partido en España, lo que significaba que no estaría.

–¿Sabes que está prohibido entrar a la escuela en medio de la noche? En especial si eres de la clase E –la voz de Asano Gakushuu retumbo en medio del todo el patio, ni se molestó en mirarlo.

–Lo mismo podría decirte a ti –respondió sarcástico.

–He olvidado unos papeles del consejo, por eso he venido –estaba molesto, su voz lo denotaba.

–No te he pedido explicaciones presidente del consejo estudiantil –estas últimas palabras estuvieron llenas de burla, sabía que eso haría que el pelinaranja se molestara mucho más, le gustaba y divertía ver la faceta de él en la que maldecía ferozmente y dejaba su máscara tranquila y serena.

–Vete, yo tengo una razón justificada, mientras que tu probablemente vienes al no tener nada para "jugar" –frunció el ceño y se giró a mirarlo, se molestó al ver que tenía una sonrisita orgullosa.

–Mira quien habla de jugar, niño mimado –respondió.

–No soy mimado, soy rico, son cosas diferentes –respondió este más molesto.

–Para mí lo son –dijo burlón –pero me voy, has arruinado el buen ambiente de este lugar.

–Púdrete Akabane.

–Te deseo lo mismo Asano.

Ambos se miraron de forma retadora, así era su relación, Karma sabía perfectamente que no encontraría un rival intelectual del calibre de Asano, Nagisa era su amigo y rival en asesinatos, por mucho sabía que este era un asesino nato, mientras que Karma tuvo que desarrollar habilidades.

Mientras que con Asano era diferente, ambos se retaban, respetaban sus habilidades y al mismo tiempo eran orgullosos para aceptarlo, preferían competir y ganar a como fuera lugar.

Camino tranquilamente a su casa, la noche siempre lo tranquilizaba y le gustaba mirar la media luna, era un recordatoria de su objetivo de asesinato.

A la mañana siguiente se saltó las primeras horas, había adelantado el tema de esa clase y no le serviría de nada ir, solo se aburriría, se marchó a la escuela después de que estas pasaran, pues tenían entrenamiento con Karasuma, le interesaba aprender sobre eso, sabía que era estupendo, él era bueno en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

–¿Karma? –miro a Nagisa, estaba agitado por él entrenamiento y respiraba entrecortadamente.

–¿Cansado Nagisa? –pregunto divertido.

–Quiero hablar contigo después de la escuela, ¿podemos irnos juntos?

–Como los viejos tiempos –respondió, estaba confundido por la repentina petición de Nagisa, este le sonrió dulcemente y comenzó a hablar de otras cosas, algo en su forma de actuar le pareció extraña, él siempre era bueno ocultando sentimientos y ahora estaba nervioso, su mirada tranquila era desesperada.

–¿Te ocurre algo Nagisa? –ya no resistió la curiosidad.

–Nada –le tartamudeo la respuesta –nos vemos en la salida Karma.

Huyo de él, se fue corriendo para ir a encontrarse con Kayano, esta le susurro algo y él asintió enérgicamente, siempre era bueno para atar cabos, pero ahora no los podía unir, no entendía que estaba pasando de forma exacta.

Las clases fueron entretenidas, ningún otro profesor lograba hacer sus clases de la forma en la que koro sensei lo haría, pero por orgullo nunca lo reconocería, ante todo tenía que defenderlo y aceptar semejante cosa lo dejaría humillado.

Toco el timbre y espero que todos sus compañeros se marcharan, guardo sus cosas lentamente y luego vio a Nagisa y a Koro sensei mirándolo intensamente.

–Que sorpresa –dijo el pulpo –¿se irán juntos?

–Nagisa me lo pidió –respondió Karma –tal vez planeemos una forma de asesinarte eficiente.

–Nurufufufu estaré esperando a ver su intento, nos vemos mañana –se marchó a su acostumbrada velocidad de 20 march.

–Algún día lo hare estofado para una sopa –murmuro viendo la sombra que dejaba en el cielo su profesor.

–Andando Karma –Nagisa estaba sonrojado y mirando el suelo.

–Está bien –encogió los hombros despreocupado y comenzaron a caminar.

No le dijo nada en todo el camino bajando la montaña, Nagisa estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, Karma se preguntó si no habría algo que le ocultaba, ¿tal vez fuera un plan que creo que amigo? Antes de que le pudiera preguntar algo, ambos se detuvieron al pie de la montaña, habían algunos alumnos de su escuela del edificio principal, no era muchos.

–Karma, ¿te gusta alguien? –la pregunta fue tan repentina.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –contesto un poco brusco.

–Solo quiero saberlo.

–No que yo este enterado –encogió los hombros –¿ahora si me respondes a mí?

Nagisa se le acerco mucho, podía ver sus ojos a centímetros de la cara, cosa que lo confundió, ¿exactamente qué estaba haciendo?

–Perdóname Karma.

Le susurro, para luego besarlo, se quedó quieto y sabía que sus ojos estaban abiertos, Nagisa se limitaba a mover sus labios sobre los de él, había algo tan innatural en lo que estaban haciendo, más bien dicho lo que le hacía Nagisa, este se separó de él, tenía una mirada de vergüenza y una leve sed de sangre, ¿a quién estaba dirigida? era un misterio

–¿Qué demonios fue eso Nagisa? Tu solo me besaste –señalo, no sabía cómo era su actitud en este momento, no le imputaba.

–Sabía que me mataría, le advertí sobre eso –murmuro Nagisa ignorante de sus palabras, luego e giro a verlo –perdóname de nuevo Karma, solo somos amigos, ignora que alguna vez te bese, bórralo de tu mente, ¡adiós!

Nagisa se fue corriendo, no le dio tiempo de detenerlo, Karma ahora estaba molesto y confundido, ni siquiera podía entender porque motivo fue besado por su amigo, no era por amor, pues sabía perfectamente que Nagisa no lo hubiera besado, tal vez enviado una carta o algo de forma indirecta, entonces, ¿Por qué?

–La próxima vez dejen de hacer un espectáculo –se tensó al oír a Asano –mucho menos con una uniforme de nuestra institución, por suerte le ordene a los alumnos que se marcharan.

–No eres quien para prohibirme que hacer Asano –gruño, no tenía tiempo para tratar con él.

–Soy quien pone las reglas en esta escuela Akabane –los ojos purpuras brillaban de furia contenida, miro sus puños a cada lado, ambos apretados y su boca en una firme línea.

–¿En serio? –comenzó a burlarse –soy el mejor promedio, debo tener unos cuantos privilegios.

–No seas idiota, eso no pasara nunca.

–Bueno la clase A sí que disfruta de más privilegios que la clase E.

Asano se quedó callado, Karma sonrió, lo había atrapado en su propio juego.

–Entonces deberías pedir un cambio para tener privilegios.

–No quiero –Karma añadió –me molestaría estar rodeado de niños molestos y bastante irritables, no soportarían mi inteligencia.

–Nosotros no soportaríamos tu arrogancia desmedida –se sorprendió al ver más molestia de parte de Asano –por eso es mejor que te quedes con tu clase E y tu novio.

–Detente ahí, ¿novio? –enarco una ceja –Nagisa es mi amigo.

–¿En serio? –Asano siguió su ejemplo y enarco una ceja –no lo parecían hace unos segundos, de hecho disfrutaban de lo grande.

–¿Acaso sabes lo que es disfrutar un beso?

–Si –algo le provoco molestia, Karma nunca le conoció una pareja, Asano era como Karma, ambos preferían sus estudios a una pareja, no perderían tiempo con algo pasajero.

–Lo siento por el desafortunado –dijo burlón e hiriente –¿Quién quisiera besar al molesto Asano Gakushuu?

–Muchas mujeres y hombres –le irrito la forma en que lo dijo –¿celoso porque soy más popular?

–Siento lástima, porque no pareces haber besado por amor.

–Cállate Akabane, ¿y tú acaso si? ¿con el chico que parece chica?

–Podría ser.

–Bueno, pues que disfrutes a tu chico, solo no lo vuelvas a besar con el uniforme –le gruño Asano con furia –mancharas el nombre de nuestra institución.

–Ya te dije, no me prohíbes nada, no eres el director.

Karma se dio cuenta que llego demasiado lejos, Asano enrojeció por la furia, se le acerco rápidamente y se preparó para esquivar algún golpe, podía sentir la sed de sangre que provenía de Asano, estaba terriblemente molesto. Este se limitó a tomarlo de cuello de la camisa, por un momento los ojos purpuras de Asano le parecieron asombrosos con ese brillo con los que lo miraba.

–Un día me encargare que tú seas mi empleado y estés bajo mis órdenes, ¿escuchaste Akabane Karma? –era la mejor amenaza que le habían hecho hasta ahora.

–Te quiero ver intentándolo y rendirte –respondió con una leve risita.

–Pero primero… –le llamo la atención que lo amenazaría con otra cosa –te hare caer en el amor, te veré arrastrado y suplicando por mí.

Y sin previo aviso lo beso de lleno en la boca, Karma volvió a abrir los ojos por segunda vez.

El beso que le dio Nagisa fue completamente diferente a este.

Asano lo besaba con furia y algo distinto, no sabía cómo describirlo, se sorprendió mas al darse cuenta que había apretado los puños, esto era como una de sus tantas competencias, así que coloco una de sus manos detrás de espalda y la otra en su cabello, no se dejaría vencer, le regreso el beso con la misma furia y algo más. Ambos se estaban besando con otro sentimiento, "algo más", pero no sabían identificar qué era eso, solo tenían en sus mentes el pensamiento de no dejar ganar al otro.

Se separaron porque no podían respirar, querían ganar pero no morir, ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo e inexplicablemente se sonrojaron, ¿se habían besado?

–Estas advertido Akabane –Asano le dijo.

–Pues entonces yo también te hago la misma advertencia –esta vez Karma sujeto a Asano y lo beso en los labios, fue algo rápido y casto a comparación del anterior beso, luego se separó –veremos quién gana.

–Estas muerto Akabane.

Asano se dio la vuelta y se marchó con su porte orgulloso, Karma por su lado pareció confundido, la realidad le gusto ese beso, ¿eso que significaba? Pues no tenía ni idea, pero lo descubriría, no se dejaría ganar por esa imitación de pelo naranja suya, con una sonrisa se alejó.

* * *

Dos personas salieron de su escondite y parecían satisfechas de sí mismas, sin previo aviso una de ellas abrazo al otro chico.

–Lamento haberte pedido que besaras a Karma –Kayano miro a Nagisa quien estaba sonrojado.

–No me ha matado, pero me exigirá respuestas –murmuro este.

–Y yo se las daré –Kayano entrelazo su mano con la de él y sonrió –después de todo somos novios y ayudamos a que se hicieran una especie de declaración.

–Yo lo llamaría como que se están dando cuenta que se aman o algo así –encogió los hombros Nagisa.

–Dentro de pronto serán novios oficiales y agradecerán el beso que diste, ¿viste la cara de celos de Asano? Quería matarte a ti o Karma, tal vez a los dos.

–Ni me lo quiero imaginar –tembló Nagisa.

A su mente llego el día anterior.

Nagisa miro de forma suplicante a su novia, no podía creer que ella lo estuviera obligando a hacer eso, mucho menos que estuviera tan emocionada y feliz con la idea, técnicamente le estaba diciendo que besara a otra persona, ¿a qué novia le gustaría que le hicieran eso? Por lo visto a la suya sí.

–¡Nagisa por favor! –miro sus ojos verdes –¡haremos un bien!

–No sé quién me matara primero de los dos –murmuro frunciendo el ceño –y te lo aseguro que lo harán.

–Antes de que eso ocurra escaparemos –esta le guiño un ojo –¿lo harás?

Se pensó los escenarios que podían ocurrir, todos acababan con él a punto de ser asesinado o siendo llevado a realizarse una cirugía de cambio de seco, la idea lo hizo estremecer, se giró para volver a ver a su novia, esta tenía una sonrisa luminosa y los ojos emocionados, suspiro, no moriría, tal vez Kayano tuviera un plan por si algo salía mal o Koro sensei ira a su ayuda.

–Está bien.

Al final todo resulto bien, tenía sus partes donde debería y probablemente le había hecho un favor a Karma y Asano, todo gracias a su novia secreta y sus ideas ridículas de cupido, solo esperaba que no planeara unir a Kanzaki y Sugino o en realidad a alguna otra posible pareja de su salón.


End file.
